fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Kier's Info Kier's Info on him is to the right. This takes place after Skydiving down to the mushroom kingdom. So please read the story in Mario and Luigi Live Before reading this. =Chapter 1= Kier (Thinking) : Uff! That hurt. Hey look, a brown fancy looking toad. Toadsworth : look, another baby! Kier (Thinking) : What are you talking about? Where are you taking me? *Starts Crying* Toadsworth : I found another one! Why is there so many appearing suddenly? Peach : Many orphan babies have been showing up around the Mushroom Kingdom lately and no one knows why. Toadsworth : Should I bring it to the playpen? Kier (Thinking) : HEY! Dont call me "it" you mustached mushroom! After being put in the playroom. Toadsworth : You be good now *Locks door*. Kier (Thinking) : NO!!! I dont want to be stuck in here! I want to b- *Gasps* ITS A PLUSHIE!!!! *Starts playing with toys* *Bowser in his Koopa Klown Kopter and two Goombas break into the playroom.* Bowser : THIS IS THE WRONG ROOM YOU MORONS! *Punts goomba into wall.* Lets get out of here. *Bowser and his group starts leaving* Kier (Thinking) : What a doodooface. Lets see how he likes being called a... Kier : MEANIE! Bowser : What did you say? Oh look, a yoshi, He will be good fighting against Peach's guards. FIRST FIGHT SCENE!!! Kier : Fight my plushie monty mole! *Hits bowsers 1st goomba with plush, goomba lands in in a group of babies, A Baby pink boo and a baby koopa with a purple mask jump on the goomba* Bowser : Stupid Goomba. You,Other goomba. Attack! .*Goomba Runs at Kier,Kier Jumps on goomba then eats it* Kier : OM NOM NOM. Bowser : Il have to take you on myself. RAWR *Bowser breathes fire at kier, Kier throws ball in bowsers mouth. It plugs the fire.* Bowser : *Mumbles* *Kier jumps on bowser and defeats him. Bowser : BEATEN BY A BABY!!! AW FORGET IT! IL GO GET MARIO! THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU HAVE SEEN OF ME! Kier : Time to go adventure! =Chapter 2= Starlow Appears Starlow : Good job kier! Here, Take this mushroom. Starlow Flies Away Kier : Bye!!! Well I better go do something. Bowser forgot to lock the door! Later, In Toad Town Kier : This place is very big. I wish I had money. Kier : It looks like all the path's out of the city are blocked. This path looks like I can go somewhere following it. Kier walks down the path and finds a hut. Kier : Oh look. A small hut! Hopefully there is some food in there! Starlow Appears out of the hut Starlow : Hello Kier! Come inside! Kier enters the hut and see's alot of star sprites Starlow : Pick a star sprite. Kier : I choose the blue one. Starlow : Good choice. That will be your Guardian Sprite. What will you name it? Kier : BLOO!!! Starlow : Ok then. You best be on your way! Kier leaves the hut Kier : Bloo, So you will help me along the way? Bloo : Yes I will. Kier : Ok then. We Better head to town. In Toad Town Kier : The paths don't seem to be blocked anymore. Where should we go? A Flying Koopa wearing Yellow jet boots,green gloves, and a blue mask. Kier : Who are you? Mysterious Koopa : Im mason, Mason Koopa. =Chapter 3= Mason Koopa : Nice meeting you, If you need me I will be in Bean Bean Kingdom. Kier : Goodbye koopa dude! Bloo : Well, I suggest we go to Dry Dry Desert. Kier : DESSERT!!! BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN EATEN DINNER YET! Bloo : No no, Desert. Kier : Oh... Well off we go. Kier leveled up to level 2! In Dry Dry Desert Kier : AHH!! 3 Pokeys! Stay back pokeys! Kier engages in combat. Kier Trips a pokey with his tongue and it falls on another pokey. The pokey runs up to Kier and and jumps on him, Causing damage from the spikes. Kier Eats one of the pokeys heads, Causing it to fall apart. The Pokeys run at Kier and Kier dodges them, They fall over. Kier eats another pokeys head. The last pokey gets up and attacks Kier. Ouch! Kier eats its head. Back to traveling in Dry Dry Desert Kier : There's alot of stores here. Its so sunny. Lets buy some sunglasses. My eyes are starting to hurt. =Chapter 4 Coming Soon!= Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Kier Category:Fan Fiction Chapters